Nintendo World
by GallifreyanGallade
Summary: A crossover between different Nintendo characters and universes, featuring a team who battle against the evils of the Nintendo universe.
1. Ch 1: Gathering the Gang

**nintendo world**

**A/N: **_This is a fanfiction based on the Nintendo world, __and acts as a crossover between different Nintendo series (Mario, Zelda, Metroid, Kirby, and Star Fox). This will also feature a range of Nintendo characters, from Toadsworth to Larry Koopa. Enjoy!_

_Also, I'd just like to add that I'll try to update this fanfiction weekly every Saturday, but if I have some problems I may have to post a chapter before or after the due date. But it should always be weekly; if not, I'll post two chapters the following Saturday as an apology._

**Chapter 1**

_Gathering the Gang_

Today was like every other day in the Mushroom Kingdom; extremely peaceful. The only sounds were the buzzing of the bees and the singing of the birds. Yes, living in the Mushroom Kingdom was perfect. The Princess' Castle was very elegantly designed. It had a glorious grey design, but the roof was orange, and had a tower at each corner of the building, each with a dinky red flag on the top. In the middle of the castle was a much taller tower, with a bigger flag, which had a mushroom symbol. Just above the door was a portrait of the beautiful Princess Peach, holding a bouqet of wonderful roses.

In front of the door was a small bridge, which was also painted grey, and formed as a passage across the brilliant blue moat which surrounded the castle. There was a pathway further on, which was surrounded by a fantastic field, with a hedge maze and a valley through the mountains. Toad, Princess Peach's attendant, walked up the path, heading towards the castle. He wore a hat which was white with red spots, and wore a blue vest with a gold outline. He cheerfully skipped to the castle, after taking care of the field and doing a spot of gardening.

Just then, a few raindrops fell on Toad's hat, and when he looked up, he saw that the clouds had gone grey suddenly and that a storm was about to start. "How strange..." He said, as he rushed off to the Castle so that he could get inside and dry himself off. "I wonder how it's raining all of a sudden... There was no kind of warning..." He said, as he was about to open the door, but just then, Toad could hear a strange laugh from up above. Toad looked up, and Princess Peach was being held by a mysterious creature.

"_**Toad! Get help!**_" The princess screamed, as Toad watched the creature in fear. It had white fog coming off of its head, and had red spikes round its neck, and had a ghostly and phantom like appearance. "_**MARIO!**_" She screamed, as the creature created a void, and the creature and the princess had disappeared. Toad ran back into the castle, and desperately tried to find someone to get their help. He saw Mario walk down the stairs happily, humming away a tune to himself. Toad ran over to the short and plump plumber, huffing and puffing for breath after the long run.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Mario! Help! It's Sh-sh-sh-sh-shocking... Phantom figure... APPEARED! Princess Peach... STOLEN!" Mario gasped, and then thrusted his fist into the air in anger.

"_**No, my Peachy! What have they done with you! PEACHY!**_"

~Later That Day...~

Mario was sitting on a chair at a round table, silently weeping because of the kidnapping of his love, Princess Peach. Toad sat next to Mario, lightly patting his back to cheer him up. Toadette, a Toad with pink pigtails and pink clothes, sat next to Toad, and Yoshi, a cheery green dinosaur, stood next to the table, completely oblivious to the incidents of earlier on in the day. Toadsworth cleared his throat, and then sat down at the table. Toadsworth was an elderly Toad, and had brown clothes. "It appears that the beloved Princess Peach has been kidnapped by an unknown force."

He explained, as Mario, Toad and Toadette listened in. "However, Mario, this force is more than your average spiky fire-breathing turtle. This force is a mysterious, ghostly force." He said, as he sighed, and then coughed again and said, "Toad..." Toad remembered what he had to do, and ran up to where Toadsworth was sitting, and revealed a crude drawing of what the force apparently looked like. "Toad was rather scared, so he sadly did not know entirely what this creature looked like. However, he was absolutely certain that it was _not_ Bowser. Which makes a change, I suppose." He passed the drawing to Mario.

"According to Toad, this creature was grasping our beloved Princess Peach, and floated into a strange dimension." Mario stopped crying, and had clearly calmed down. "Now, as I said, Mario, you can not fight back against this creature all by yourself. You must request the help from some of our allies." He said, as he grabbed an address book from next to a pure white telephone. "Now, let's see who we could request..." He said, as he looked through each page trying to find a suitable ally. "Ah, here we are! Link, eh?"

"Oh yes, I remember him!" Mario replied, as he took the address book from Toadsworth kindly, looking at the photo so that he was certain he knew who it was. "From what I've seen of him," Mario said, "He's very skilled with weapons, like swords, slingshots, and even bow and arrows." He checked what his phone number was, and then tapped it into the phone. "07891 561234 67543 265321. I'll phone him now." He held the phone to his mouth, and waited for Link to answer. Eventually, Link answered the phone. "Hola. Is this Link?"

"Yes." Link replied quietly, "And who is this?" The boy asked, as Mario replied stra==-

'_This is Mario. We need your help with a disaster._' "Oh?" Link asked, "What's happened then, eh?" '_I'm afraid that Princess Peach, the heir to the Mushroom Kingdom throne, has been kidnapped by an unearthly force._' "Peach? Kidnapped by an unearthly force? Seems dangerous. I'd be glad to help you out." '_Oh, I was just about to ask you that. I'd be glad if you could help out, too. How long will it take for you to get here?'_ "Well, my world is right next to your world, so I should be able to get there by tommorow."

"Oh, that would be great-a! Thank you very much!" He said in delight, as he hung up the phone, and then turned back to the Toads. "I just phoned Link, and he'll be here by tommorow. Which means that we will be able to start the mission before too long... Except we'll need more members..."

"Calm down, Mario." Toadsworth said calmly, as Mario sat back down into his chair. "It's nighttime, now. You, Toad and Toadette had better get some rest." He said, as Toad and Toadette got up from their chairs. "I'll go through the phonebook, and phone up a few more of our allies. By tommorow morning, there will be two members in the team, with more on the way. But you get some rest, OK?"

~The Next Day~

Mario, and Link, a boy with blonde hair, and dressed in a green tunic, waited outside the castle, as Toadsworth walked to the two of them. "Ah, hello, you two! Eventually, you will have three more members joining you; Samus, a sexy lady if you don't mind me saying so; Kirby, a pink creature that can suck things in, and Fox, an animal with a ray gun. Eventually, you will be strong enough to find Princess Peach and whoever kidnapped her!" He said, as he shook Mario's hand. "Goodbye, m'boy." He then stepped over to Link. "Make sure you take care of Mario, OK? Well, goodbye, you two!" Toadsworth waved as Mario and Link ran off into the distance.

~World 1~

Link was walking through the green grassland, as Mario was walking cheerfully a few yards ahead of him, as he knew the place off by heart. Mario hopped over a green pipe, while Link had to grab onto the top of it with his hands and carefully climb over it. Mario spotted a brown Goomba walking sideways across the grass, about to walk into Mario. "Don't worry, Mario! I'll save you!" Link said, grabbing his sword, and slashing the poor creature several times to make sure it was dead. Link tried to get his breath back, as he turned to Mario. "Uh... Mario? Shouldn't you have been a little bit more careful?"

"Careful? Hah! Careful is ma middle name-a!" He cheered, as another Goomba walked into him without him noticing it was there. Mario got smaller, and was now half the size than before. "Oh dear..." He said in a higher pitch, "It doesn't matter, though! I can still fight like this, you see!" Mario said, as he spotted a Koopa Troopa. It was basically a turtle with a green shell on its back. "Ah, a Koopa Troopa! Very peaceful, yet very smart and very annoying!"

Mario stated, as Link got out his slingshot, and placed a Deku seed into it, and then aimed it at the Koopa Troopa's head. However, it hid inside its shell in fright, and the seed just bounced off and hit the ground. "Damn..." Link said, as Mario hopped up, and jumped onto the Koopa Troopa, making the shell deflect off of a pipe and spin back to the pair. Mario signaled Link to run, and the pair jumped over the pipe, getting away from the shell. Mario then noticed a group of blocks floating up in the air. One block was gold and had a white question mark on it.

"Ooh, my favourite!" Mario jumped up into the block, the block releasing a Super Mushroom from itself. Mario ate the magic mushroom, becoming taller and fatter. "There we are! Back to normal!" Mario said, in a delighted mood, as the pair walked off again. Eventually, Mario found a flagpole, with a black flag at the top. "Yippee!" Mario screamed, as he jumped onto the flagpole, the object bouncing back and forth due to Mario's excess weight.

In a room somewhere, a spiked turtle with a bizzare blue hairstyle and a blue shell was watching Mario and Link's actions on a monitor. "How interesting! A hee hee hee! Those two are trying to get to Daddy's castle! Well, I'll see that _that_ event won't happen! A hee hee hee hee!" He giggled crazily.

**Next Time:**

Chapter 2:

_Samus__ Aran__, the New Member Arrives_

_When Larry Koopa approaches Mario and Link, Mario interrogates him and asks him if he knows the whereabouts of Peach. Just then, __when Mario accuses Bowser of kidnapping Peach, a disaster happens.._

**A/N:** _I know that some people are probably confused about how Link arrived in the Mario world. Well, I'll explain that in a future chapter.__ And if you've guessed who kidnapped Princess Peach, well... dang._HyHy


	2. Ch 2: The New Member Arrives

**NINTENDO WORLD**

**A/N: **_Here's Chapter 2, which features the introduction of the lovable character Samus Aran, the third member of Team Nintendo. Anyway, enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

_Samus Aran, the New Member Arrives_

Samus Aran, a young woman with blonde hair in a ponytail, and dressed in blue armour, was walking in World 1, with her blaster under her arm just in case disaster struck and she needed to use it on something. She checked the note that Toadsworth, the elderly Toad that assisted Princess Peach, had handed to her. 'Hmm... according to this note...' Samus thought to herself, 'Mario and Link should be somewhere in World 1.' She looked ahead of herself, and saw strange green pipes and small monsters crawling about. "What a strange land this is..." Samus stated to herself.

Samus had left for Mario's world the night before, but only reached the world in her spaceship the next day, at noon. She had thought to herself that Mario and Link had probably got quite far by now. She decided to sit down for a break, seeing as she had just walked for an entire hour non-stop. She sat on a pipe, and got some sandwiches. She ate them slowly, taking as long as she could due to the fact that she should enjoy a well deserved break. She spotted a strange creature coming out of a pipe; it was green, and had big, sharp teeth, and strange gaping eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Samus asked herself, as the creature, a Piranha Plant, spotted the young woman, and then licked its lips, desperately seeking some delicious prey. The creature opened its mouth, and shot out a blazing fireball at Samus. Fortunately, she dodged the attack, and then grabbed her blaster in fright. The Piranha Plant shot out another fireball, and Samus then decided to put her blaster to good use, by shooting the evil creature down. The dead monster slithered down into the pipe to some underground lair. Samus peeked down the pipe, but all she could see was darkness.

"What a bizzare creature..." Samus said, as she got up from the pipe she was sitting on, and decided to start walking again, hopping over the pipe that the Piranha Plant was in so that there was no danger of an accident occuring. She spotted a block with a question mark on it; curiously, she stood underneath, and shot upwards at the item. The block blew apart, but a strange mushroom emerged from it; the same kind that Mario had eaten earlier that day. To avoid being hurt, she left the mushroom alone, and kept on walking. She eventually reached a flagpole; she jumped onto it, and then she ran off again.

Meanwhile, Mario and Link were traveling through a strange fortress. It was made with grey bricks, and was very tall yet not very wide. Link noticed a strange skeletal being, which, to him, seemed like an undead skeleton of a Koopa Troopa. He grabbed his sword, and slashed the creature several times, the bones from the creature all scattering over the floor. Link stepped over the bones, but to his amazement, the bones reassembled, creating the original creature again. "What the heck?" Link said, as he looked for Mario, seeking some explanation.

"That creature was called-a Dry Bones." He explained, as the pair looked at the emotionless creature walk back and forth. "There are very few ways of killing them-a, you see. Slashing them with a sword, sadly, is not one of them." The duo walked off again, noticing a bottomless pit, with a platform next to it. "I think we will have to jump over the pit-a." Mario said, as he walked back a little bit to create enough space for a run-up, and then jumped over the pit, fortunately reaching the other side. "Ah, that was easy. Now it is your turn, Link."

Link reached over the pit, and handed his sword to Mario so that he wouldn't drop it down the pit. Then, he jumped over to the other side, and barely got there, hanging onto the edge for his life. "I could have a little help, y'know..." Link said, as Mario reached down, holding Link's forearm and pulling Link back onto the floor on his knees. Mario handed the sword back to Link, who held it carefully, and then stood up. "Thanks, Mario. You saved my life, y'know." He stated, as the pair started walking again. Eventually, they found a big red pair of doors.

Mario grasped one of the handles, and Link grasped the other, and they both pulled their respective doors open. When they looked through, they noticed a long corridor leading to a room. They both walked down the corridor, the sound of their footsteps loudly echoing throughout the passage way. Mario could hear strange laughter coming from the room at the end of the corridor. "Uh... what is that-a?" Mario asked, as the two slowly tiptoed down the corridor, and reached the room at the bottom. He noticed a spiked turtle with a bizzare blue hairstyle. "Oh no! Not you again!"

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in... Mario, isn't it?" The turtle giggled, as it ran over to Mario at a high speed. "I don't think I've ever told you my name, have I? I'm Larry Koopa! The youngest of the Koopalings!" Larry stated, waving his wand with a ruby at the end around. "Well, not counting Daddy's newest kid, Bowser Jr... I hate how he treats him better than us seven..." He scowled, his blue hairstyle waving about. "You're not gonna cause any harm, are you? Because Daddy's annoyed with how you treat us guys. He thinks you're very mean."

"Uh... Larry? We're in the middle of an investigation-a here, so could you just..." Mario explained, as he turned round and started to back through the corridor again. "Ooh, I know!" Mario said, as he turned round, facing Larry Koopa again. "Do you have any idea what happened to our dear Princess Peach?"

"**WHAT! **Just because Daddy kidnapped her _nine_ times you think he'll do it again? You're so mean! A hur hur hur..." Larry cried, as Mario tried to calm him down. "What do you think you're doing?" Larry screamed, as he stopped crying and remembered something. "Wait a minute... Daddy said that if anyone was to ever cause trouble, I have to catch them. So, that's what I'll do!" Larry stated, as he stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. "Guards! Put these two 'visitors' in a cage. I'll ask them questions later..." Larry ordered the Dry Bones squad that just arrived. "Well, c'mon! Chop chop!"

The three Dry Bones carried Mario and Link away; one led the way, and the other two held the prisoner's arms. They walked through a set of corridors, until they finally reached a prison cell. The Dry Bones threw the prisoners into the cell, and then walked off emotionlessly away. Link sat on the cold floor, Mario sitting next to him. "Oh great. We've been kidnapped because Larry thinks we're gonna hurt him. Now why would _we_ ever hurt _him_?" He looked at Mario, who just whistled and looked at the corner of the room. "Of course, you've hurt him sometimes..."

Mario sighed, and then jumped up into the air in delight. "I just remembered-a something! Didn't Toadsworth say that Samus, Kirby and Fox are on their way here?" Mario asked, as Link nodded his head. "Well, they will get into this fortress, and they'll be able to get us out of here!" Mario shouted, with a happy look on his face. "Well... hopefully..." Mario sighed, and then sat back down on the floor again. The prison cell was relatively dark and dusky, and there were cobwebs at the corners of the room. There was a small window, which showed the luscious fields of World 1.

Meanwhile, at the foot of the fortress, was Samus Aran. "Hmm... those creatures seem more dangerous now..." She said to herself, as she got her armour out, and dressed herself in it. She had a red helmet with a green triangular visor, and her armour had large circular shaped shoulder pads, and she had a blaster built into the armour's right arm. "Now I'll be able to endure hits more easily..." She said, as she started running through the building. She spotted a Dry Bones doing its patrol, and gleefully ripped it apart with her blaster. She then stepped over the mess, and shot some more Dry Bones on the way.

Samus looked up to the top of the fortress, and she spotted a pair of big red doors at the very top. She tried to think of a way to get up there, and she spotted some platforms going up and down without any kind of reinforcement at all. She jumped on the first platform, and waited patiently for it to float up. Once the platform reached the top, she jumped over to the same piece of floor the doors were on. She got a fright when she saw three Goombas running across the floor sideways. She charged up her blaster, and then completely destroyed the Goombas.

Once she reached the doors, she initially struggled to open them, but after opening them, she walked down the corridor, and reached Larry's room. "Who the heck are you...? Are you with Mario and his friend!" Larry asked in anger, as Samus was left to nod. "I see...Well, three prisoners in one cell is _too much!_ So, I'm gonna deal with ya myself!" Larry shouted, as he opened his mouth, a fireball coming out of it. "Take _this!_" He shouted, as he grabbed a tennis racket, and let the fireball bounce, and then hit the fireball to Samus with his racket. Fortunately, Samus dodged it. "Grr..." Larry growled angrily.

"Just give in, kid." Samus said, as she turned around, angering Larry. "All I want to know is what you've done with my friends." Samus said, as Larry sniffed, and then pointed at a door which had some steps leading up to a set of corridors. "Thanks. We could have sorted this out a lot easier if you told me in a first place, you know." She stated, as she walked up the steps and towards the corridors. She reached the room that Mario and Link were in, and chuckled to herself. She pulled her armour off, and then shot the door's lock with her blaster. She then walked in. "Well, well. You two."

"Thanks, Samus. We weren't really waiting too long, though." Link said, as he stood up from the cold, hard floor, and then turned to Mario. "So, what now?"

"Oh, we're just continuing our mission-a... Find Princess Peach-a!" Mario said, as he headed for the door, and then faced his fellow teammates. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go to World 2!" Mario stated, as he walked down the corridor, his teammates, Samus and Link, following him on the way.

**Next Time:**

Chapter 3:

_The Lovable, Pink Balloon_

_Mario, Link, and Samus have reached World 2, still seeking out Princess Peach. But when Morton Koopa Jr. fights them with his Dry Bones, how will Team Nintendo escape the danger...?_


End file.
